Pure
by Cullen843
Summary: Edward and Bella's life after "Breaking Dawn"


I can't remember how long we stood there in _perfect time._ Our lips moving fiercly and our bodies relaxed time when I thought I could stay in that _perfect moment_ forever. I actually could. Until, we heard a knock at our door. I had to force myself to pull away. I went to answer the door, and it was Alice! She looked as stunningly beautiful as ever! Once Edward had pulled himself together, he came to the door. He said ,"Alice will be at the door", and then he stopped, because he was surprised that Alice was already at the door.

"Hello, Edward, Bella", she said in her beautiful also stunning voice. "Hello, Alice, Edward said. Surprise in his voice! "Hey, how's it going ?". I practically screamed it! "Oh, it's going very well, and Renesme is out in the woods playing with Jake!", she replied. Oh my gosh, I forgot all about Renesme!!!! In me and Edward's _perfect moment_ it was only us in the whole universe. Edward and Alice felt my sudden panic, and Alice said, "Renesme is having a _great _time with Jake!" "Well......ok, it's good she is having a fun time.", I mumbled unsure.

Edward and I followed Alice out into the meadow and into the Cullen House. Jasper, and Emmett were in the living room. The T.V was on and it was on a sports channel, and it looked like Emmett was watching it. Jasper was obviously waiting for Alice's return, because when we walked in his face lit up, and he was staring straight at Alice! "Hey, Jazz!" Alice said loud enough for all of us to hear, but no human could detect it. Jasper ran to Alice and they kissed fiercly. Not wanting to ruin their _perfect moment_ I was reluctant to say anything, but then as though he could read my mind. Edward asked my question. "Where is Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie?"

Alice stopped , and said, "They are away right now." "What do you mean away?", almost yelling, asked Edward! Before anymore was said, I cut in, "Edward, do not get angry with anyone, and does this conversation have to happen right now?" Alice just ignored me and went on. Although, that is nothing like her, she just continued like I had never said anything. I was completely surprised! "Edward, Carlisle and Esme told me not to tell either of you, but they are away for your sake!, and Rosalie is off _thinking_." " I can't tell you exactly why Carlisle and Esme are gone, but I can tell you, you will both benefit from it!", Alice said almost screaming with pure happiness!

Seconds later Emmett broke in and said, "Hey, Edward and Bella!" "What's up?" This time I replied. "Not much, how about you, Emmett?" "I see your watching the game very closely!", I joked! "Oh yeah, it's very close, a really good game!", he replied back! Edward finally talked, "Alice is there suppost to be a thunderstorm today?", asked Edward. Alice replied while hugging Jasper around the waist, "Why yes there is, what did you have in mind?" I wasn't sure what he was thinking, so I just listened. "I thought we could all go play some Baseball!!!", he said excitedly! Of course, why hadn't I thought of Baseball? We could only play when there was a thunderstorm. I found a blurry picture in my mind of when I first went to go play Baseball with Edward and his family, and then I rembered seeing James and the hunt starting! I shuddered away from that thought.

"Excellent", Jasper yelled! It seemed like everyone else in the room jumped, but Jasper, because his voice was so surprising! After that we all went to the woods to go find Jacob and Renesme to tell them we were all going to play Baseball! But before we got to them, we all heard Renesme scream! We all ran as fast as we could to get to her, and when we got there she was rolling on the forest floor, laughing! She was laughing hysterically! And when I looked up I saw Jake pouncing around chacing a butterfly! Jake then saw us and said, "Oh hey guys, sorry that looked pretty stupid!" "Nessie and I were just jokin' around!" "Momma, Momma Jake is so funny!", said Renesme in her _change the world _sounding voice! "I know honey, Jake is a real laugh!" Renesme ran over and jumped in Edward's arms and gave us both a huge hug! "Momma, Daddy, I was having so much fun with Jake, but I missed you both _so _much!" Before I could reply to that, Edward chimed in, "Honey, we missed you so much too!"

"Not that this isn't a nice family reunion, but we came here for a purpose!" "Remember?" "Oh yes",Alice and Jasper said at the same time. I knew what Emmett was talking about, but I didn't say anymore, niether did Edward. Although, I can't say the same for Renesme. "What, What, What is it?!", Renesme screamed with curiosity. "We're all going to play Baseball!", said Emmett almost before she finished her question! "Oh, Yay!" "That sounds like bunches of fun!!!!!", yelled Renesme!

With hearing that news, Jacob sounded very depressed. "Oh, I guess I will have to go then, right?" Being sad at his depression, I had to reassure him. Although, I knew he wouldn't be able to play. "Jake you don't need to leave, you can stay wherever Renesme goes!" Alice wanted to help reassure. "Yeah Jake, you'll be able to play, with all of us! "Yes, even Emmett!" With that everyone looked from Jake to Emmett, and Emmett had a huge smile spread accross his face. We all knew what Alice meant, Jake could still play with Emmett even though he was stronger than all of us. Although, she didn't mention Edward, even though he was _much_ faster than all of us. After that we all left the woods, and headed for the meadow. Me and Edward hand in hand!

He whispered in my ear, "Renesme wants to stay with Alice tonight." His beautiful voice sent electric charges throughout my body, and if it could, my heart would be beating out of my chest! "Well........I guess that's fine.", I said teasingly. "Ok then, it's settled!" "Renesme will stay with Alice, and we will have the house and the whole night to ourselves!" In my thoughts I was the most excited any person or vampire could live through! On the outside I just said, "Well, that's great!" Although, I think Edward sensed my real enthusiasm, because in a very flirtacious tone he said, "Excellent!"

We then realized were in the meadow, and it was very embarassing, and if I could, I would have blushed. We both looked up and everybody was staring at us! Thankfully, Alice broke the silence, she obviously heard our earlier conversation, because she said, "Well now I am _so _happy!" "So, Renesme you are going to stay with me tonight!" "Momma, Daddy, I really get to stay with Aunty Alice tonight?" Jacob whimpered loud enough for all of us to hear. This time Alice was the first to reassure him. "Jake, you can stay close to us if that will make you feel better." "Yahoo!", yelled Jacob very excitedly!

After that very happy conversation, we started playing Baseball! Jacob surprised me, and by the looks on everyone's faces he surprised them too. He was very good at playing with us! Although, he didn't win, he still played pretty well, considering we are vampires! Jacob was on Alice's team. Her team consisted of her, Renesme, Jacob, and I. Edward's team won! His team consisted of him, Jasper, and Emmett. Of course, his team won! They always won, because they were so good at it!

Later, Edward and I went off to the cottage, and all the others went back to the Cullen House. Alice and Renesme holding hands, and skipping merrily! Jacob went into the woods to go find the rest of his pack. When Edward and I got back we rushed in immediatley! To fast for a human to blink we were kissing fiercly! Our bodies moving perfectly together. And because I was now one of his kind, neither of us had to hold back. We both kissed as hard as we could and held each other as hard as we could. We eventually made it to our bed, an exact copy of the one on Isle Esme!

The night went too fast! I wasn't ready for it to end yet. Instead of getting up to go get Renesme, we stayed in bed together until we heard Alice and Renesme come in. We both rushed and put some clothes on, and went to meet them in the living room. Renesme was of course, jumping around and saying how she wanted to go out and play! Alice was llistening to her and talking to her. Edward was the first to speak, "Hi, honey, Alice." I followed shortly after and said, "Hey you guys, what did you both do last night?" "Well, I thought Renesme was going to be very tired, and fall asleep right away, but she wanted to play games and try on clothes!" "And because I didn't have any clothes that would fit her." "And it was too late to go shopping, she just played with my clothes!" "She looked _so_ adorable in those _too big clothes_!" "I took some pictures so you both could see how cute she looked!" She really did look adorable. Not that I expected anyhting less. She would look adorable in rags! Edward interuppted my thoughts and said, "She looks like a barbie doll, but a million times more beautiful!" I couldn't help what I wanted to do. So I hugged him as hard as I could, even though I was stronger than him! At the moment! He hugged me right back as hard as he could, it felt fantastic! I will never be able to get over at how great every touch Edward gives me feels like electric charges going through my body! In a very good way!

"I will take Renesme out to play in the meadow, and I will see you both later, okay?", Alice asked eager to get out! "Okay, that's fine with me!", I finally managed to say. "Okay, bye!"Alice said sounding even more eager! "Bye Momma, bye Daddy!"Renesme yelled sounding even more eager than Alice! "Bye, Alice, bye honey!", Edward and I said at almost exactly the same time. When they left Edward and I kissed as firecly as we ever had before! Not holding back any strength we had! Once again our bodies felt as one, and our lips felt like they could never part. I could tell neither of us wanted to part our lips or our bodies. So we stood llike that for a little while longer and cherished the moment!

We finally parted, unwillingly, and left to go find Alice and Renesme in the meadow. They were dancing and skipping around the field! It looked like they were having so much fun! Then Alice saw us and walked over to where we were, but Renesme kept skipping and dancing! When she spoke she sounded very happy! "Carlisle and Esme will be home tomorrow, and they will be bringing your surprise!" "Oh I am so excited, I know you will both love it!", she said with a very excited tone! Then Alice went back to dancing with Renesme, and Edward I and started on our way to the Cullen House. Although it was strange, we walked, hand in hand. If we couldn't stay with our bodies as one and our lips together, then we would have to settle for our hands together. It wasn't as good, but we would have to settle for it.

When we made it to the Cullen House, there was no one anywhere to be found. So we took advantage of the alone time, and Edward sat down at the piano, and played my lullaby. It sounded as sweet as ever! I was speechless when he finished. He looked over at me and said, _"Bella, my love, you are everything to me, without you my world would not be, I love you more than you could ever imagine." _After a long moment of silence we were hugging and kissing each other, with full force. We didn't have a piano at the cottage, so Edward could only play for me here. And usually, everyone else was around, so it wasn't that private. This time there was no one around, it was just us, together. That time when he played, we could hug and kiss and not have everyone watching us. It felt really good, to be alone together while he played the most beautiful song in the world! I finally had enough strength to mumble, "Hopefully, I do know how much you love me, and if I don't, then at least I know how much I love you."

When that moment finally ended, although, neither of us wanted it too, Alice and Renesme came in with Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob behind them looking as happy as ever! Emmett's voice boomed over everybody else's mumbling. "Hello everybody, Carlisle and Esme will be home tomorrow, and hopefully, so will Rose." "But I can't be positive because she went off on her own trip!" The rest of the day was just the whole family sitting and talking to each other about Carlisle and Esme's return. Maybe Rose too.

The next morning I was in Edward's old room. It was exactly the same as it was, well, how I rembered it. My human memories were really fuzzy! I was on the huge bed and when I looked over Edward was right next to me! Of course vampires don't sleep, but it felt like I had just slept for years! Edward said something before I could say anything, "Good morning Sleeping beauty", he said very teasingly! There would be no more words said until I did what I had to do. I put my hands on both sides of his face and kised him as hard as I could! He didn't hold back. He kissed me back just as hard! Edward mumbled, "Carlisle and Esme are here." For a few seconds I didn't respond, I just kept kissing him! Then I got some of my strength back and said, "They are?" "Darn, that means they have our present." "Just be happy, you will love the present!" "You know what it is?" "Well, no not exactly" "I just know you will love it!" "Because Carlisle and Esme got it for you, and well me." Edward got me curious! "Let's go!", I said practically jumping out of the bed!

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone was there! Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Renesme, Carlisle, Esme, and even Rosalie! The whole family and one great family friend, Jacob. In his human form. Behind everyone I could see the piano, but not the piano Edward always plays on. A different piano. It was black wood, gold trim, and before I was done thinking, Edward was playing my lullaby on the piano. It made the most beautiful sound! When I realized it was ours, I ran up and hugged Esme and then Carlisle. When I rembered I was the strongest of them all, at the moment, I pulled back and apoligized frantically, "Oh, I'm _so _sorry, I forgot!" Carlisle and Esme both laughed and hurried up to me and wrapped me in an unforgetable hug! A second later Edward joined in. Then everyone joined in, and it was a giant family group hug! By then Jacob had left to go find the rest of his pack in the woods. He also left because he didn't want to ruin it.

Carlisle, not wanting to ruin the perfect family moment held us all tighter! It seemed like hours we all stood there and held each other, although it was only minutes! Minutes later Carlisle spoke, "Edward, Bella, you both get to take the piano home and enjoy it there." "So you won't have to come here for Edward to play the piano." Then Edward spoke, "Thank you Carlisle and Esme, we appreciate it _so _much!" Renesme then pushed through everybody and yelled, "Momma, Daddy!", and held her arms out! Edward picked her up and all three of us were together! Then Carlisle and Esme said, "All three of you, go home to your cottage, and be happy!"

So that's exactly what we did, and when we got home, the piano was there. Right in the middle of the living room. Edward still holding Renesme in one arm and my hand in the other, he put her down and she raced straight to the piano! "Momma, Daddy, it's so beautiful!" Edward pulled me over to the piano and started to play my lullaby. It sounded even more beautiful on _our_ piano. Renesme, being as curious as she is asked, "Daddy, what is that song?" "It's your Momma's song." I couldn't help it, so I reached out to him and kissed him with all my force and said, _"Edward, my life, you are everything to me, without you my world would not be, I love you more than you could ever imagine." _


End file.
